


come inside for a little lie down with me

by RainbowRandomness



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dorks, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandomness/pseuds/RainbowRandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny isn't feeling too great so Arin wraps him up in a blanket burrito, feeds him some hot chocolate and gives him some much needed snuggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come inside for a little lie down with me

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Z Nation and one of my baes died and I felt like shit and cried for about 20 minutes and then wrote this so I guess this is kind of a vent fic? but not really but also kinda.
> 
> I'ono why it's 2,000+ words cause it's legit fluffy bullshit. hope you enjoy it anyway.
> 
> Title from _Little Bird_ by Ed Sheeran

It was unusual for him to be so quiet and Arin could tell that something was wrong with his friend. He reached across the Grump couch and touched Danny’s shoulder gently, giving him a light nudge to rouse him from his thoughts. His friend blinked in rapid succession, clearing his mind from the heavy thoughts that were weighing down on him and looming over his head, shaking himself to bring himself back to reality.

“Sorry, what?” he said, looking towards Arin with glazed eyes, “Sorry dude, I spaced out there for a second.”

Arin nodded in acknowledgment of Dan’s obvious statement and scooted himself closer to the bushy haired brunette on the sofa. Dan was mostly curled in on himself, his legs drawn up beneath him where he sat and his arm tucked by his belly, his other arm resting on the sofa’s arm so he could support his cheek with his spaced fingers. Although it was difficult to do, it was as if he were trying to make his tall and lanky frame small and was doing so by folding in on himself, keeping his limbs tightly together and squishing himself into the corner of the sofa they shared.

“Yeah,” Arin said as a way to fill the quiet air around them, “yeah dude, you spaced out for a bit. Are you alright?”

Danny eyed him with tired eyes, dark circles bruised into the skin beneath his half lidded gaze. He tried to give Arin a smirk but it fell flat and was more of a sheepish and exhausted half smile that only lasted for a moment before the corners of his lips fell into a frown.

“I’m fine dude,” he replied, looking away from his friend and closing his eyes. He ran his hand through his hair and ruffled the curls, disrupting the muddy brown locks and allowing them to resettle in a wilder afro atop his head.

Arin could tell that Danny wasn’t alright but he also knew his friend wasn’t going to open up to him until he felt ready to do so. There was no way they would be able to get any recording done that day and Arin gave an internal sigh, glancing away from his friend and towards the shelving units littered with game cases that stood against the opposite wall. He thought for a moment, his eyes gazing blankly at the game cases, about what he was going to do; he wanted to comfort his friend but he didn’t want to move Danny from the room to face the rest of their friends when he obviously wasn’t feeling up to even talking to Arin, so sending him home to rest was hardly an option. Then again, it’s not like they could really do anything else in the Grump space if they weren’t going to record any episodes.

Standing up from where he was perched on the edge of the sofa, Arin walked around the couch and patted Dan gently on the shoulder, mumbling quickly about how he would be back in a moment. He wasn’t sure if Danny gave any response to this but Arin left him alone in the room, shutting the door behind him, and made his way into the shared kitchen area out in the main Grump office space.

He didn’t want to take too long and leave Dan all by himself so he set to work on getting everything he needed, moving towards the kitchen first to fill the kettle with water and setting it back on its base to switch it on and let it boil. As the water began to bubble and the kettle wheezed to life, he moved towards the sofas in the corner and grabbed the large white blanket he knew Dan was fond of wrapping himself up in and flung it over his shoulder, noticing Danny’s discarded beanie hat nearby beneath a cushion. He moved the cushion on the couch and grabbed the hat, adding it on top of the white blanket slung over his shoulder.

The kettle was continuing to make noise, the sounds of the water bubbling filling the otherwise silent air; no one else was in the office at the moment, some of them still at home and a few others already gone out to grab lunch together. Only he and Dan were left in the office and Arin was slightly thankful for that as he knew Dan wouldn’t have to be ambushed by his friends when he felt low and shitty.

Walking back into the kitchen space, he dumped the blanket and hat onto the table and made his way over towards the kettle that was shrieking at him as it switched itself off, the water now boiled. He pulled out two mugs from one of the cupboards and grabbed for the hot chocolate mix and a spoon, opening the hot chocolate container so he could begin spooning the contents into the two mugs.

Once there was enough in each, he replaced the container back where he found it and then reached for the kettle, pouring the water into both mugs while simultaneously reaching towards the fridge sat next to him so he could open its door and get the milk. He did this and then smiled when he noticed a neglected bottle of whipped cream towards the back of the fridge. He placed the kettle back on its base and then reached in for the whipped cream, checking its date and being happily surprised it was still in date. He uncapped the milk and poured a little bit into each mug and then stirred both drinks with the spoon to ensure they were thoroughly mixed in together. He shook the whipped cream can in his other hand and then pointed the nozzle towards the liquid, pressing down and watching as the creamy wonder exploded out of the can.

Finishing up, he replaced everything he had used back where he found it and then went to the table to throw the blanket and hat back over his shoulder. Once he was sure the two items were not about to fall off of his frame, he grabbed both mugs in each hand, smiling down at the whipped cream mountain floating in each of them, and walked back towards the Grump room.

Opening the door with both hands occupied and a heavy weight resting on one of his shoulders proved difficult, but he managed okay and was able to open the door by himself without requiring Dan to get up from his position on the sofa. Dan did, however, look behind him towards the door as Arin came strutting in sporting a giant bundle on his shoulder and two mugs of heavily creamed hot chocolate, and almost got up from the sofa to help his friend out, but Arin simply hushed him and told him to reseat himself.

Dan slumped back into his seat and watched warily as Arin set the two mugs down on the small table in front of them, his eyes tracking Arin’s movements carefully as if he were about to pounce on Dan. He wasn’t of course, but Dan was curiously confused as to what was happening all the same.

“What are you doing dude?” he asked, watching Arin out of the corner of his eye when the younger brunette sat down on the sofa beside him. Arin moved the blanket and hat from his shoulder and flung the hat at Dan, hitting him square in the face from where he was side eyeing Arin. The material hardly made a sound as it connected with his face, but he spluttered indignantly and grabbed at the hat to remove it from his face. His brow furrowed as he glared at Arin’s shit eating grin.

“You’re obviously not yourself today,” Arin commented while Danny pulled the hat on over his wild curls, pulling the material down until it covered his eyes, “so I thought we’d just chill and shit until you feel a bit better.”

Dan lifted the material of his hat from over his eyes and looked over at Arin quizzically, “Don’t we have episodes to record?”

Arin shrugged, “Yeah, but they can wait.”

Dan made to protest but Arin shut him up by throwing the blanket over him, the thick white fabric covering him like a thick blanket of snow. He could hear Dan splutter again beneath the blanket but he simply waited and watched as his friend fought his way out of the confines of the fabric and readjusted himself. He glared at Arin again and stood up from where he had been sitting, only to reach for the blanket and wrap it around himself before he sat back down. He drew his legs up beneath himself and covered them with the blanket and settled himself back against the sofa, tucking himself snugly into the corner.

Arin smiled at his friend, “Feeling better?”

The brunette glanced over towards him and gave a small nod, shifting slightly so the blanket covered the lower half of his face. He resembled a caterpillar shrinking into its cocoon and Arin stifled a snort at the thought, instead leaning forward to grab for his and Danny’s drinks.

He presented the steaming drink, the majority of the cream already melted into the hot chocolate, and extended it towards his friend.

“Don’t spill any on the blanket dude,” he commented as Dan reached an arm out to take the mug from Arin. Dan rolled his eyes at the reminder and brought the mug closer to him, blowing on the liquid to cool it down before he took a hesitant sip. His lips pulled into a small smile as he swallowed the sweet beverage and he took a larger sip from his mug, cradling the cup in both of his hands as he did so.

“So dude,” Arin said, picking his feet up and settling them on the sofa before he lounged back against the couch, “I’ono about you but I’m good to chill for a bit.”

He brought his mug to his lips and closed his eyes as he took a large swig, feeling some of the remaining cream stick to the hair against his upper lip. He wiped the back of his hand across his mouth to remove the cream and then opened his eyes to look back towards his friend, who was cradling his mug in his hands, the majority of its contents already gone.

“Should’ve used a bigger mug,” Arin commented, mostly to himself more than anything, and took another swig from his own, watching his friend mimic his actions.

They sat in comfortable silence after that, the only sounds heard being their soft breathing and the noises of them gulping down their drinks. Dan was the first to finish and he learned forward to place his mug back on the table in front of them, slinking back into his blanket cocoon once he had done so. Arin finished his drink shortly after and the moment he placed his empty cup on the table and slumped back against the sofa, his lap was quickly filled with a blanket burrito’d Danny.

“Woah dude,” Arin said surprised as his friend quickly moved to fill the space between Arin’s spread legs, Dan’s body curling up to as small as he could manage to make himself to fit into the space. He curled his arms in close and rested on his side, his head pillowed against Arin’s chest and Arin let him position himself until he was comfortable, a limb jabbing him once or twice as this happened.

When Danny was eventually satisfied, he nuzzled his face into the soft fabric of Arin’s black shirt and reached up to pull his hat further down over his head, almost pulling it far down enough to cover his eyes. He stopped before he could do this and his arm retreated beneath the warmth of the large blanket.

“Comfy?” Arin questioned, amusement lacing his voice and causing his lips to tug up into a smile. Dan nodded into his chest and Arin gave a sigh, his hands reaching down to pull at the blanket until it was comfortable covering the both of them. He nestled himself further into the sofa and shifted his arm so he could reach up and trace patterns into the material of Dan’s shirt, his fingers creating circles against Danny’s back. It made him shiver and Arin felt it reverberate through his chest.

Silence fell over them again and Arin could feel himself drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness, his eyes dropping while he continued to create patterns against Danny’s back. He hummed in half noted acknowledgement when he felt Dan murmur something against his chest and thankfully his friend repeated himself, speaking up a little so Arin could hear him properly.

“I’m feeling a lil better. Thanks Arin,” Dan repeated, a little louder than before. He didn’t lift his head as he said it, his eyes already closed and his own consciousness drifting into the realms of sleep. Arin hummed again in a way of acknowledgement and murmured back in reply, “S’okay Danny. Al’ays here for ya.”

He yawned towards the end of his sentence and Dan gave a soft hum in answer. It didn’t take them very long before they surrendered to the tempting embrace of sleep, and they quickly found themselves asleep together on the Grump sofa, Arin’s arm wrapped securely around Dan’s side beneath the blanket. With what little consciousness was left in him, Danny shifted in his sleep until he could easily wrap his arms around Arin’s middle, his head still pillowed on his friend’s chest. He snuggled against his friend until he was comfortable again and drifted back to sleep happily.

*

It wasn’t long before a few of them returned to the Grump office, only to find the space entirely silent. Suzy made her way towards the Grump recording room, expecting to hear some commotion, either her husband screaming creative profanities at a game or Danny laughing hysterically at Arin for doing so, but she heard nothing as she made her way towards the room. When she reached the door, she knocked against the wood and got nothing in reply, so she gently opened the door and peered inside.

From where she was, she could easily see both Arin and Dan asleep on the sofa, both snuggled together beneath the large white blanket that was draped across them. Two empty mugs were left abounded on the coffee table and she smiled softly at the two sleeping men on the sofa. She entered the room quietly and went over towards her husband, brushing a stand of hair out of his face and tucking it behind his ear.

He stirred slightly when he felt her fingertips brush against his cheeks, his head turning towards her and his eyes barely beginning to open, but she simply hushed him, gently telling him to go back to sleep. He smiled sleepily at her and she bent down to kiss him, leaning away quickly afterwards to allow her husband to continue sleeping. He resettled himself and she stifled a giggle at the cute sight before her.

Reaching into her pocket, she drew out her phone and took a few photos of the two of them snuggled together on the sofa. Once satisfied with the photos, she smiled to herself and picked up the two empty mugs, exiting the room silently and giving one last glance towards the two sleeping figures on the Grump sofa.

“Dorks,” she murmured to herself with a smile before she shut the door and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/RainbowRandoms) and [tumblr](http://rainbow-randomness.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I do not give permission to have any of my works put up on goodreads or any other such site.


End file.
